Attack of the Tails Dolls
by TimorJim9
Summary: Girls and Charmy have disappeared. Sonic hasn't been the same since Amy went missing. Cites across the world are being attacked by something that has a new type of Chaos Emerald. And this all has something to do with Tails, and the Babylon Rogues...


I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega does.

Tails woke up with a daze.

"Ow, my head!" he said while he rubbed it. He looked around him. He was in the middle of a crater. "Whoa what happened here?" Not knowing the answer to the question, his mind began to wander, and Tails began to admire the beauty of the lake. He seemed to lose track of time because, hours later, Chris came running to him. "Oh hi Chris!" Tails greeted. "What's ya up t-"

"Is it true?" Chris interrupted. Tails looked puzzled and asked, "What's true?"

"What they said on the news. Is what they say true?"

"What'd they say?"

"How you've been destroying cities and killing many people."

Tails looked at Chris with a dumbfounded face. Then he laid on the grass with an irritated look on his face.

"Do I really look like the kind of guy that would do that?" he asked. Then he looked up at the clouds. "But you know…I don't really remember much. The last thing I do remember, was playing in the park with Cream, Rouge, Cheese, and Amy." He wanted to laugh, but considering the situation, he decided just to smile. "I sorta stumbled upon a girl's day out. I think I saw a pink light flying through the air. Coulda been Wave."

"Hmm, Wave," Chris said. "But it's weird that you'd mention Cream, Cheese, Amy, and Rouge, cause they went missing a week ago."

"What?" Tails cried.

"But that's not the worst of it. Eggman has been missing too." Chris said grimly. Tails hung his head down low.

"You think they're connected?" Tails said sadly.

"I _know_ they are." He paused. And looked at something else. "Sonic told me." Tails followed Chris' gaze. Sonic was sitting beside the lake with his feet in the water. Sonic was holding something in his hands.

"Sonic," Tails cried flying towards him, with Chris walking towards him. Sonic looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, hi Tails!" Sonic managed to choke out. His voice was cracking. Tails had never seen Sonic this way.

"Sonic," Chris said. "Tails said he saw Amy the day she went missing." Sonic's eyes widened.

"You did?" Sonic asked eagerly. Tails nodded. Sonic got on his knees and shook him. "Then, please do you know she was, where she is? Please Tails, I gotta know!"

"All I know is that they were at the park. Sonic, I'm sorry but I don't know anything else." Tails said sadly. Sonic stopped shaking him and sat by the lake again with his feet in the water once more.

"Sorry I shook you Tails," Sonic apologized. "It's just that, those girls meant a lot to me, they were some of my dear friends and…I would do anything to get my friends back Tails."

"It's okay Sonic," Tails said sitting next to him. "I would do anything for my friends too. Especially you Sonic." They all looked at the lake.

"She was here Tails," Sonic said. "I know it. The world knows it. Wave filled me in on a few details. If they were all in the park, then it means it was another girl's day out. Wave said Eggman attacked you guys in another Eggman fleet. The fleet was attacking as it flew by, so you guys went after him. Wave followed trying to see if there were any vulnerable points her Extreme Gear could hit. Then they flew over a lake, and she heard an explosion. That's when I came in. Itried responding to Amy's call for help, but I…" He paused trying to fight the oncoming tears. "And…for the first time in my life…I wasn't fast enough…I-I," Sonic couldn't fight it and he burst into tears. He cried and cried, and Chris and Tails put their hands on his shoulders. "A-and then-and then they c-call off the search!" Sonic struggled to say while crying. "All that w-w-was fo-found w-w-was this!" Sonic showed them what was in his hand. Amy's headband. "I'm actually afraid they're…dead." Tails looked at Sonic with his eyes watering.

"Sonic, I promise you I'll find them." Tails said. "I'll build something to help. I swear I will not stop until they're found."

"Thanks Tails," Sonic said with his sobbing begging to become small whimpers. Suddenly someone cried, "I found you! Finally!" They all turn to the voice to see that it is Storm who claps and smiles. "You guys, you have to help me! Wave and Jet are missing!"

"Wave_ and_ Jet?" Chris repeated. Storm nodded. "Do you have any idea where they went?"

"Wave went missing when she went flying over the park, so Jet went to find her, and I haven't heard from him since! I would've gone with him, but he told me to stay. Plus I had to help Knuckles here with the problem in Central City."

"Knuckles?" Sonic repeated. Just then Knuckles walked up to them with his arms folded. He walked right up to Sonic and smacked him on his head.

"Sonic, stop sulking about what happened and do something about it!" Knuckles demanded.

"Knuckles stop!" Chris defended. "Leave Sonic alone, he's not himself.

"Maybe he should get off his butt and find them instead of doing nothing and crying about it." Storm looked at Tails, and smiled evilly. He then punched Tails in the back of his head. Tails went flying across the lake like a skipping stone.

"Tails!" Chris, Knuckles, and Sonic cried. Knuckles punched Storm into a tree, and Sonic ran across the lake to catch Tails and stop him from drowning. When Sonic brought Tails back, he demanded why Storm hit him.

"I'm sorry you guys," Storm apologized. "It's just that I thought was one of those foxes from Central City. It looks just like him."

"The things you were fighting," Tails asked. "Looked just like…me?"

"Yeah they did, but they weren't you." Knuckles said.

"And you weren't with them right?" Storm accused. Tails shook his head.

"Well if you weren't someone was," Chris said. "I mean, if you didn't go berserk and destroy cities, someone sure did. Check out the news feed on my cell phone." He dug into his pocket and held it up to Tails.

"Total destruction has hit West City which had been fully repaired after the Black Aliens hit." The news reporter said. Then it switched to video feed. "Here you can see the destruction." Dark fox-like figures causing mayhem, flipping over cars, flying through buildings and bringing them down one by one. The camera man was very frantic, moving all over the place. Then one of the foxes noticed him, and as he went up to the camera, it was clearly seen that it was Tails. The Tails on camera threw a punch at the camera and then there was nothing but static.

"We had to fight off those creatures from northwest part of Central City." Knuckles said. "You know, where the President lives?" Sonic sat down by the river again. "Sonic, I know you've not been the same since Amy disappeared-"

"It's not just that Knux," Sonic said. "I've failed as a hero. I couldn't protect, or help my friends when they were in trouble." Knuckles looked at him for moment, just staring.

"Then let's fix it," Knuckles finally said with his hand outstretched to Sonic. "Together." Sonic looked at Knuckles hand sadly, and he shook his head.

"I don't think we can, Knuckles," Sonic said grimly. "I think this time, I messed up for good." Knuckles withdrew his hand and sighed. "Sorry you guys, I can't help you. I'd just bring you down." _Usually that's what I'm thinking about myself, _Chris thought.

"Hmm, I thought that would work." Knuckles told Storm. "But if he's that bad, we'll be forced to do this," Knuckles nodded to Storm, and Storm picked Sonic up in one hand, pinned him to a rock in the same hand, and got his fist ready.

"Sonic we really need your help," Knuckles sighed. "Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Cheese need your help. So before Storm turns you into a blue pancake, you have 10 seconds to change your mind."

* * *

Shadow, Omega, and Vector walk down a narrow path in Eggman's base.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Shadow complained. "I think we went in a circle."

"Don't doubt my skills to find a computer," Vector dismissed. "Besides how do you know we went into a circle?"

"Cause with Eggman being fat and everything, I don't think he'd build a lot of narrow paths." Shadow said.

"Listen, I'm know exactly where we're going, right Omega?" Vector asked.

"Negative," Omega said. Vector looked irritated, but was on Shadow's last nerve. They got to the end of the path.

"Let's go right," Shadow said.

"Ahem, I don't think so," Vector said. "I'm the expert in locating here, so-"

"No you're not, Omega is, right Omega?" Shadow snapped.

"Affirmative." Omega said.

"Look, even though Omega is the 'expert'," Vector mocked. "How come _he_ can't find it, huh?"

"Interference!" Shadow snapped. Vector rolled his eyes and began down the left path. "We went down that path last time! The right path this time, Vector!" Vector reluctantly followed Shadow down the right path. Suddenly Omega shouted, "Alert! Alert! Enemies approaching fast! Switching to attack mode!" And just after Omega said that, gunfire was heard, being shot towards them.

"What the hell is that?" Shadow asked as he jumped on the walls to dodge the bullets.

"Analyzing…" Omega said. "…Data received. Tails with a chain gun."

"Tails?" Vector said while nearly dodging the bullets. "That's impossible! We're his friends!"

"Metal-like spinal cord, and bones," Omega continued while heading towards the gunfire. Shadow curled into a ball a slammed into Tails. He jumped behind him and tried to snap his neck, but it didn't work. Tails then pushed Shadow down to the end of the hall, and fired at Omega. But Omega was too fast, and he filled Tails full of lead. But that didn't destroy Tails, and weirdly, instead of blood, there was white stuff coming out of him. Shadow ran back to Tails and saw something weirder. It looked like a Chaos Emerald, and was shaped like one, but it wasn't. It looked weird, with most of the 'emerald' silver. It also had weird symbols that were blue. Shadow gave it a shot, grabbed the 'emerald', and began to glow red.

"Mecha Blast!" Shadow shouted. Suddenly blue streams of the same symbols that were on the 'emerald' shot out of the 'emerald', and went for everyone. It slammed into Tails' chest, and he exploded. The blue symbols went into Omega's eyes and he said, "Downloading…downloading…" The weird symbols went straight past Vector. Shadow was amazed at what had happened. Soon the weird symbols disappeared.

"What just happened?" Shadow asked. _I know I said "Chaos Blast", but how come I heard Mecha Blast?_ Shadow thought. _I mean, I _did_ say Chaos Blast, right? _He looked at the 'emerald'. _This thing is strange, but powerful. It made me say something I didn't want to._

"I don't know," Vector laughed. "But that was awesome!" Shadow chuckled, and then he turned towards Omega.

"I now know the location of what we're looking for," Omega said. "And what others are looking for…"

"You mean you know where Rouge went?" Shadow asked. Omega shook his head.

"I know where she wants us to be," he replied. "Follow me." Omega started down the hall. Shadow and Vector looked at each other. They shrugged, and began to follow. Soon they arrived at the computer they were looking for from the beginning. Omega opened his hand up to the screen, and a pipe came out. Out of the pipe, a single orange beam. Soon the pipe went back into his hand, and the computer shot a magnificent orange beam, that engulfed all 3 of them. The beam got brighter and brighter, until they had to shield their eyes. And when the light died down enough for them to see, they were in Eggman's computer, with multi-colored data flying everywhere.

"Great, now we're in Eggman's computer." Shadow whined.

"Eggman, Espio, and Charmy in the vicinity," Omega reported.

"Espio, and Charmy?" Vector repeated. "What're they doing with Eggman?"

"I don't know," Shadow said looking ready for battle. "But there's one way to find out! Omega, lead the way!" Omega began to float away towards wherever Espio, Eggman, and Charmy were, and Shadow and Vector floated after him.


End file.
